


Missing You

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: “Drowning your sorrows, Winchester?” You ask, grinning as Dean looks up at you in surprise, his face morphing from brooding to delighted in a matter of seconds.“Well I’ll be damned.” He says, getting off the barstool, beaming at you. “Look at you, kid. Did I know you were in town?”You shake your head. “Thought I’d surprise you guys. Went by the bunker but no one was home."You surprise Dean at the bunker. He's missed you.





	Missing You

“Drowning your sorrows, Winchester?” You ask, grinning as Dean looks up at you in surprise, his face morphing from brooding to delighted in a matter of seconds.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He says, getting off the barstool, beaming at you. “Look at you, kid. Did I know you were in town?”

You shake your head. “Thought I’d surprise you guys. Went by the bunker but no one was home."

Dean swallows after a long pull of his beer and you try not to stare at his Adam’s apple. “Sam’s gone for a few days, catching up with a friend from Stanford.”

“Ah. That explains it.” You reply, flagging down the bartender for a beer of your own.

Dean narrows his eyes. “Explains what?”

You gesture broadly at him. “This. The sulking.”

“I’m not sulking. I’m just taking a well deserved break from hunting down every big bad from coast to coast.” Dean says, smug, and you snort, looking over a menu as you try to decide if nachos are a thing you want to eat tonight.

He watches you, and you try to ignore the feeling of his eyes on you. “Don’t eat that garbage.”

You raise an eyebrow. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

He drains the rest of his beer. “Cmon. I have a better idea.”

You forgo the beer and toss a few bills on the bar, following Dean out the door. He holds the door for you, and you try not to let your entire body go hot when he places a hand gently on your back to lead you outside.

It’s– okay, you’ve accepted your undeniable feelings for Dean. Like, a long time ago. It doesn’t make it any easier though, especially when you go months without seeing him sometimes. Every time you visit, you realize all over again how over your head you are when it comes to handling this crush, and you kind of hate yourself for it.

You never want to risk your friendship, or have to worry about feelings getting in the way of the job. And Dean seems genuinely in the dark about how he affects you. If he knows, he acts like it’s no biggie, which is fine. Just– you wish you knew what was going on in his head.

Dean gets in the Impala and gestures for you to follow him. When you get back at the bunker, he frowns. “Your car always make that rattling noise?”

You shrug. “I don’t know. I’m not a mechanic.

“You don’t hear it when you drive?”

You shrug. “I usually have the music up so loud I can barely hear myself think.”

He rolls his eyes, but it’s fond. "Let me look at it before you go.”

“I won’t turn down free work.” You say, grinning.

“Make it worth my while?” He asks, arching his brow with a grin. Your heart flips over, embarrassingly, like it always does when he flirts.

“You promised me something to eat, first. Then we’ll talk about payment options.”

He laughs. “I see how it is. Let’s go, kid.”

Dean leads you inside and after dropping your stuff off in the spare bedroom, you go to the kitchen, smiling as you see Dean already at work with sauce pans. He seems so relaxed, and you hope that you’ve had something to do with that.

"Spaghetti okay?” He asks, throwing some noddles in boiling water.

“With meatballs?”

“Duh.”

Dean gets back to work, the two of you making small talk as he cooks, and you admire the play of his muscles across his back as he reaches across the counter for a spoon. “Taste this?” He asks, and you hop off the counter to come closer.

“Oh my god.” You practically moan after you have a taste.

Dean grins. “Yeah?”

“Mmm. Yes. Always make this for dinner.” You say, and his grin gets bigger, if that’s even possible.

When it’s finished, he dishes you both up heaping piles of pasta and spoons out the sauce, adding two freshly cooked meatballs to each of your plates.

“Better than bar nachos.” He says, and you look up, surprised.

“How’d you know that’s what I was going to get?”

He looks at his plate, the tips of his ears turning pink. “S'what you always get.” He says nonchalantly, around a mouthful of pasta.

See, it’s moments like this when you realize how much you really like Dean Winchester. The guy is so caring, despite how completely badass he is most of the time. When he cares about someone, he cares about them for life, and you hope he knows that you care about him so much, too.

You realize you’re smiling, and he blushes even more. “Shut up.” He says, but he smiles at you. “It’s nice having you back, kiddo.”

You wince involuntarily. “Meant to come by weeks ago. Kept getting called into jobs.”

Dean watches you carefully, shrugging. “You come by when you can. That’s always been the deal.”

You meet his eyes. “I know. I just feel like… I don’t know.” You swallow hard, debating on whether you should elaborate. “I’ve just– I like helping people, obviously. I don’t mind driving around to help other hunters out. I just feel like I’ve been missing out on a lot with you guys, and–” You stop yourself, feeling embarrassed when you think you might actually shed a tear. “I’ve been missing you, a lot.”

Dean’s face is so gentle when he looks at you that you have to look away. “Kid. I’ve missed you too.” The air is thick between you. He looks down, smiling. “I always feel a little guilty for wanting you here.”

Your laugh is breathless. “Why?”

“Should be out saving the world somewhere, not here helping me and Sam clean up our messes.”

You scoff. “We all have problems, Dean.”

“Yeah. Ours just tend to be a little more apocalyptic.”

You eat the rest of your meal in silence, the air still strangely charged between the two of you. After, you go to the library and turn on TV, anything to fill the sudden awkwardness. After a minute, Dean turns to you. “So, if I tried to make a move on you right now, how hard would you punch me?”

All the air leaves your lungs. “Uh– not at all. No punching.”

He grins. “Awesome.” He leans in, sliding a hand into your hair and pulling you towards him like you’ve done it a thousand times.

His mouth slides over yours heatedly, the kiss going from zero to a hundred in a few seconds. His groan sends a shockwave through you and your answering moan seems to spur him on, if the way his grip tightens on your waist is any indication.

“Dean– god.” You murmur when his lips slide down to your jaw, his stubble scratching against you.

“Mm–” Dean mumbles an agreement, his hand sliding up the back of your shirt, his palm hot against your already overheated skin.

“Dean if we don’t get to a bed–” You choke out, your hands sliding down his chest.

“Jesus–” he says, arching into your touch. “Yeah. Bedroom.” He’s got you in his arms before you can register what’s happening, and you laugh delightedly. “If this is too much for you, I would understand–” he says, barely containing his own laughter as he carries you down the hall.

“You’re the _worst_.”

His laughter echoes in the hallway as he takes you into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
